Snowflake Kisses
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: 10 holiday kisses. ships are: sheamus/kaitlyn, roman reigns/bayley, roman reigns/dean ambrose, alicia fox/seth rollins, jojo/adrian neville, sami zayn/jojo, natalya/finn balor, randy orton/eva marie, seth rollins/roman reigns and dean ambrose/bayley. oneshot.


**_Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE. _**

* * *

_kaitlyn/sheamus_

'_baby all i want for christmas is you'_

Sheamus pushed aside the pile of wrapping paper currently taking over the floor of the living room. He had not been cheap this year, having bought Kaitlyn anything and everything that reminded him of her. Which completely broke the couple's rule of just two gifts each, but she had broken the rule herself too so he couldn't feel too bad about it.

"What's your favorite gift, Kaitie?" He asked, watching as she fingered a stick on bow in her hand.

"Hmmmmm…" Kaitlyn hummed before smiling widely and sticking the bow onto Sheamus's chest. "You."

Sheamus smiled softly at her before leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss. "You're my favorite gift too."

* * *

_bayley/roman reigns_

'_ahh, but it's cold outside'_

"Is that the time? Oh, I should be leaving…" Bayley stood, ready to grab her coat when she felt Roman's strong hand take her wrist.

"Don't leave yet." Roman pulled her into him, smiling down at her. "Stay a little longer with me."

Bayley blushed at his insistence. "I want to but it's getting late and they said a storm is coming…"

"So wait it out here with me." He snaked his arms around her. "It's freezing out there anyways. I can keep you warm."

Bayley mauled it over, deciding that she really didn't have a reason to go home right now. There was nobody over there for her anyways. "Okay. I'll stay."

Roman leaned his forehead on hers. "Good." He captured her lips in his, giving her a kiss that can really keep her warm this cold Christmas.

* * *

_dean ambrose/roman reigns_

'_blame it on the mistletoe'_

"Really? Even in the friggin' bathroom?" Roman mumbled to himself as his eyes zero'd in on the mistletoe hanging right over his head.

He had found these in nearly every single room in the couple's shared home. The living room, the bedroom, the kitchen, the kitchen's spice closet… Dean had really gotten into the holiday spirit, at least when it came to this particular tradition.

"You know the rules." Dean's voice came from behind the Samoan man. Roman turned to see Dean smirking at him.

"Where did you find all these mistletoes?" Roman asked, watching as Dean moved closer to him.

"In my ass. Where do you think, Ro?"

"Don't get smart with me."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Roman rolled his eyes playfully before giving Dean a peck on his lips. "There. Now get out so I can take a piss."

* * *

_jojo offerman/adrian neville_

'_oh, there's no place like home for the holidays'_

JoJo looked at the time on her phone, letting out a sigh as it read out '11:30'. She knew she shouldn't be staring at the clock like this and she knew she really shouldn't be so disappointed but she couldn't help it. He had promised he'd be here for Christmas day but it was 11:30 pm and the day was almost over. Everything she had planned to do…it was all for naught.

She knew she couldn't blame him. WWE had needed him for some house show and she knew he was trying his best to get here. Maybe having Christmas on the 26th wasn't so bad…

JoJo's thoughts of a late Christmas were interrupted as she heard keys jingling around before feet stepping into the home.

"'Ello? JoJo?" Adrian called out, walking into the living room. His expression perked up quickly before falling into an apologetic look. "JoJo! I'm sorry, I'm awfully late! I tried to get here faster but there were some delays and not to mention some brutal bloody traffic out here—"

JoJo's lips interrupted Adrian, causing the man to widen his eyes before finally closing them and kissing her back. He circled his arms around her waist as she circled her own arms around his neck.

"It's okay. I'm just happy you're here."

* * *

_seth rollins/alicia fox_

'_for I've got my love to keep me warm'_

Alicia breathed in harshly, trying her hardest to regain herself. A lazy hand worked over her forehead as it swiped away some of her hair, a grin on her face.

Next to her laid Seth who seemed to be trying to do the same thing. His body glistened with a thin layer of sweat over it and his chest rose and fell with each quick breath he took. His eyes, she did not notice at first, were on her as a grin much like her own graced his features.

"That's one way to keep warm this Chistmas." He spoke, causing WWE's resident foxy to let out a chuckle.

"It's my favorite way to warm up." She responded as she snuggled over to Seth. He gladly took her in his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips.

"It's my favorite way too."

* * *

_sami zayn/jojo_

'_but I can dream and in my dreams im christmas-ing with you'_

"Merry Christman, Sami!" JoJo smiled, wrapping Sami up in her arms and placing a sweet peck on his lips. She tasted vaguely of hot chocolate and cinnamon.

"Merry Christmas, JoJo." He said back, a smile on his face as he hugged her close to him.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sami's eyes shot up as the harsh sounds of his alarm clock woke him up. He sat up with a groan, reaching over to nearly punch the damned device. His eyes scanned over his empty hotel room. This Christmas he was spending it alone, forced to stay in a hotel for lack of available air flights. But in his dreams? In his dreams he was spending Christmas with her.

* * *

_natalya/finn balor_

'_on christmas morning you awaken with a smile'_

Natalya's eyes fluttered open. The sun peaked through the curtains and left a soft glow around the room. Her mind worked slow as she finally started to look around her. She was surprised to see Finn was up before her. She was also more surprised to see him smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas." He said to her and it all came together in her mind. It was Christmas morning. How could she had forgotten that was today?

"Merry Christmas." She responded back, her voice thick with grogginess. Though that didn't seem to bother Finn who merely pulled her close to him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She let out a sigh of contentment before looking up at him and placing a peck on his lips.

What a wonderful way to wake up on such a wonderful holiday.

* * *

_randy orton/eva marie_

'_your eyes outshine the town they do this christmas'_

Randy watched as Eva carefully pulled off the wrapping paper. Her hands moved delicately, as they always did, as she slid the velvet box out. Randy could've sworn he heard a gasp from her but he wasn't too sure.

He watched her slowly open the box, now a very audible gasp escaping her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He smiled, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. He hated blushing but he figured a time like this called for it.

"Randy…is this…?"

He cleared his throat as he kneeled in front of her, taking her free hand in his. "Eva…will you marry me?"

Eva silently looked at him for a few seconds, enough to worry him, before a grin spread on her face. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She called out, leaning down to hug him. He smiled as he hugged her back tightly, happiness feeling his 'Grinch' heart.

As she pulled back Randy couldn't help but notice her eyes and how they shone with happiness. They were beautiful. They had so much light and life in them, he was sure her eyes were the brightest thing on Earth right now.

"I love you." He spoke, watching as she slipped the ring on.

She smiled at him, taking his face in her hands before placing a kiss full with deep passion and love on his lips. "I love you too, Randy."

* * *

_seth rollins/roman reigns_

'_the spirit of christmas is the spirit of love'_

If there was one thing Seth Rollins was grateful for this holiday season it was Roman Reigns. The very man that had captured Seth's heart from the beginning and made it sing and leap and all that gushy stuff. He made him feel happy, especially around this time of year where this sense of love seemed to be heightened.

"You done burning holes in me?" Roman's voice startled Seth. He had thought Roman hadn't sensed him as he fidgeted with some ornaments on the tree.

"Sorry." Seth answered sheepishly, moving over to Roman. "I was just uh, thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"How much I love you." Seth answered. Roman turned to him with a smile, causing the younger man's heart to burst once again.

"I love you too." Roman leaned over and gave Seth a sweet kiss before turning back to the ornaments. Yeah, Seth loved having Roman around.

* * *

_dean ambrose/bayley_

'_as we dream by the fire'_

The fire warmed Bayley's home as she snuggled up to Dean. He had taken to holding Bayley close, something he did often now since Seth betrayed him. She knew he needed to hold her close, knew he needed to be reminded that someone out there still loved and cared for him.

"Bayles." His voice caught her attention.

"Yeah?" She answered back, looking up at him.

"Let's uh, let's sleep right here. Like this." He said. "It's way fucking warmer down here."

"Okay." Bayley nodded, smiling up at him. He didn't do much, except stole a swift kiss from her before sliding down and taking her with him. It was such an eventful Christmas, she was extremely ready to call it a day.

In a matter of minutes the pair fell fast asleep, dreaming away as the fire warmed them just right.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Happy Holidays! I wanted to do something special for you guys, so I decided to do this! I've been wanting to do the 20 kisses thing, and I'm still working on a regular one, and I just decided that this was such a nice trope to have for this! The lyrics under the ship names are, obviously, not my own. They came from various Christmas songs I have heard/found on google. haha. This was just so fun to write! I recommend doing something like this to any fanfic writers out there. Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review? ^.^ **


End file.
